The Lost Son
by Shauneen
Summary: Future Fic. CC. The gang are hit hard when Max's young son is kidnapped. Will Josh Evans follow his destiny? Tess is good and Alex is alive! COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Roswell. Happy now?  
  
AU, FUTURE FIC, CC.  
  
BACKGROUND:  
  
Everything up until 'Cry Your Name' was the same. Max and Tess were together for a short while but broke up when they realised that they both wanted to be with other people. After they broke up, Tess found out that she was pregnant while in their Senior year of school. However, after graduation they began to put their troubles behind them; the Special Unit, Nasedo etc. For eight years they live a 'normal' life.  
  
After their first year of college, Max & Liz got married. Max is a lawyer and works at his father's law firm while Liz became an expert in UFOlogy and is the author of several books about the existence of aliens.  
  
Michael and Maria have lived together for 5 years and now have a 14-month old daughter, Ella. Maria is a legal secretary at Evans & Son and Michael joined forces with Kyle and set up a security company.  
  
Isabel & Alex are now engaged - they've been inseperable ever since the prom. They are planning an extravagant wedding. Alex teaches Computer Science at West Roswell High and Isabel is the school counsellor.  
  
Kyle & Tess got together shortly after Josh was born and soon got married. They now have four year old twins, Chloe and Christina. 


	2. Visions

It was after 3 am when Liz Evans bolted up in her bed, soaked with sweat, trying to catch her breath. Something wasn't right - she could feel it. There was some kind of imbalance or something - she couldn't explain it. Liz got out of bed, careful not to wake Max who lay beside her, snoring softly.  
  
She crept into the kitchen of their penthouse apartment and almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Josh standing in front of the refrigerator, staring at her. Immediately Liz was on alert because Josh wasn't supposed to be there until the weekend.  
  
* I must be dreaming*  
  
"Are you ready?" Josh spoke suddenly causing Liz to let out a small squeak. His voice sent a shiver down her spine.  
  
"Uh.ready for what?" Liz choked. Josh was almost unrecognisable - all of a sudden she felt terrified of the boy standing before her, the boy that she had come to love as her own. Something wasn't right about this dream, it felt too real.  
  
"You should be prepared. When it comes, the pain won't end.you can't escape it." Josh continued to stare blankly at Liz but tears fell from his eyes.  
  
"Escape what? What's coming?" Liz could feel the panic begin to rise inside her.  
  
"He wants what's his." Suddenly, Joshua's face contorted to a look of pure rage, his voice became much deeper. "you can't stop me you whore! This time I won't fail bitch! You won't even see it coming!" Josh laughed, a deep evil laugh.  
  
"Who are you?" Liz screamed, "Stay away from us!"  
  
Out of nowhere, strong arms grabbed Liz from behind, wrapping them around her waist. She heard Max's voice assuring her that everything was OK, it was just a dream. Liz turned around and looked into the worried eyes of her husband. She had never felt so scared in her life.  
  
At that exact moment, in another house across town, Joshua Evans woke from his nightmare with a scream so fierce that it shook Tess to the very core. 


	3. Lurking in the Shadows

Chapter 3  
  
A week had passed and nothing out of the ordinary occurred, but nobody would let down their guard. After 8 years of peaceful living, everyone was on edge after hearing about Liz' vision and the nightmare that had terrified Josh so much that he couldn't sleep in his own bed - he had begun to cling to Tess. Both Max and Tess had tried to reassure him that everything was going to be ok, but they weren't so sure themselves.  
  
"But mom.I'm scared. I don't want him to hurt you!" Josh was crying for the third time that night. In his dream he had been forced to watch as his mother's throat was cut as his father lay on the floor cradling Liz's lifeless form.  
  
"Josh, baby, nobody is gonna hurt me. Kyle has this place like a maximum- security prison. Nobody gets in or out unless we say so." Tess held her only son in her arms stroking his dark brown hair.  
  
"Your mom is right, kiddo. You and Kyle are the men of this house, now who'd wanna mess with you guys?" Max looked at his son, still amazed that the perfect creature in front of him was produced by him.  
  
"You remember how to do that energy shield I taught you right?" Josh nodded. Each weekend Max would take Josh out into the desert near the Pod chamber and teach him to control his powers - it was their father/son time.  
  
"I put up my shield and I think real hard so that you can hear my voice in your head. Tel.tele.telep." Josh tried to think of the word that his Dad had taught him two weeks ago.  
  
"Telepathy" Tess finished for him. She and Max kissed him goodnight and put him to sleep in her and Kyle's bed. They left the bedroom and went into the living room where Kyle was watching late night football, his two daughters asleep on each arm.  
  
"Max, I don't know what to do.this happens every night." Tess sighed. She was exhausted. Every night Josh woke up in a cold sweat reaching for his mother to make sure she was still there. Last night she got up to get a glass of water but when she went back to her room, Josh was crying and shaking, desperately trying to wake Kyle.  
  
"I know Tess, but what can we do? Maria is looking through all the old files we stole from Brody, Jim is scouring Roswell trying to find out if there is anyone new in town, Liz is calling all her scientist friends trying to find out if there's been any unusual activity in the sky.sightings, landings, everything." Max felt the way Tess looked. He had to resume the role of fearless leader once more, but he was terrified. Max always had to be the strong one, the decision-maker, the King. But right now, he felt helpless.  
  
Max left the Valenti house and decided to walk back to his own apartment, unaware that he was being followed. A tall dark figure kept to the shadows, watching the supposed 'King' of his race. *Soon, my liege, very soon. * The shadow watched as the one known as Max arrived at his apartment, greeted by his human wife. * They are all so weak. So pathetic. * The shadow grinned. They won't even see it coming. 


	4. Life goes on?

Thanks to those who reviewed! This is my very first fic ever so please bear with me cos I don't really know what I'm doing! Thanx!  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"Oh My God. Oh My God. Oh My God." Isabel couldn't say anything else. Before her eyes was the most beautiful wedding gown she had ever seen.  
  
"Do you like it?" Maria was more nervous than she had ever been. She had spent 4 weeks making the perfect dress for Isabel to wear on her big day.  
  
"Maria.I'm speechless.it's beautiful!" Isabel turned to Maria and threw her arms around the small blonde.  
  
"It's the perfect gown for a Space Princess." Liz fingered the embroidered corset and the tiny sapphire-like stones across the top.  
  
"Now you have to try it on and if you hate it I'll just die" Maria was now biting her nails. She lifted the dress carefully and Isabel carefully stepped into it as Maria began to fasten the 100 small buttons at the back.  
  
All three women gasped as Isabel stood in front of the full-length mirror in Maria's bedroom. "Wow" Liz was stunned. "Ditto" Maria stood beside Iz staring at the reflection of the taller girl. "Alex will probably faint when he sees you walking down the aisle." Maria giggled - she felt very proud of herself. When Isabel had asked her to be the dressmaker, Maria was full of doubt as to whether she could pull it off.  
  
Isabel continued to stare at her reflection, completely shocked by her transformation. "Maria.I love it, it's perfect!" The tears fell freely as she embraced the two bridesmaids.  
  
Just then Ella toddled into the room, juice cup in one hand and her alien teddy in the other. Michael followed and swept his daughter into his arms in one swift motion. He turned to leave again but did a double take as he saw the three women hugging and crying in front of the mirror. Ella struggled in his arms - she clearly wanted to be part of the action at the other side of the room. * Must be a female thing * Michael thought as he cleared his throat to indicate his presence.  
  
The three girls turned to see a sheepish looking Michael standing by the door with Ella squirming in his arms.  
  
"Isabel, you look good". Michael nodded at her as Liz came over and took Ella from him.  
  
"Hello sweetie! Who's my best girl?" Liz cooed. She adored Ella, and hopefully she would have a child of her own one-day. Liz and Max had only just touched upon the subject of trying for a baby. They were both so busy with their careers at the moment that it just never felt like the right time.  
  
Isabel slipped behind the screen and with Maria's help, began to take off the dress. "I better get going. Alex and I are meeting Mom and Dad for lunch at Café Vera. Maria, thank you so much, you're a star!" Isabel kissed Maria's cheek and hugged her friend once more before leaving.  
  
Liz soon followed, mumbling something about someone getting some work done around here.  
  
Maria turned back to her living room where Michael was now lying on the couch with Ella's head resting on his chest and playing with the chain around his neck, her eyes gradually getting heavier.  
  
"Do you realise that not once was our impending doom mentioned today?" Maria sat on the floor next to the couch and stroked her daughter's hair as she leaned her head against Michael.  
  
"Makes a nice change huh?" Michael smiled at his other half. "It's probably nothing anyway. Liz has had freaky dreams before. and Josh, well between you and me, he can be a little strange."  
  
"Michael!" Maria swatted Michaels arm who in return gave her a stern look warning her not to disturb the baby.  
  
"All I'm saying is life goes on ok? For 8 years everything has been fine. Just peachy." Michael sighed contentedly. Life was good. 


	5. The Council

Author's Note: I suppose with Tess being good and all, this is a Rebel fic. She and Max aren't together (Max&Liz 4ever) but they are close as is the whole gang.  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Forty miles North of Roswell, in an abandoned warehouse, a meeting was taking place.  
  
"What news do you have for us soldier?" asked the elderly man seated at the head of the table. A young woman was seated beside him.  
  
"The Queen has 3 children.but she and the King are not together on this planet. However, from what I can tell, one of the children appears to be fathered by the King. His name is Joshua Evans; he's 8 years old. He is the heir".  
  
"Where do we go from here, Mekhi?" Another elderly man spoke from the table of 7 others. His name was Emuil.  
  
"Do we take the boy?" Another asked  
  
"Sir, if I may speak freely.?" the female soldier looked at Mekhi. He nodded. "It is my belief that Khivar will strike soon.hard and fast. There has been much activity the last few weeks - He will either kill the boy without a second glance or he will take him back to Antar and publicly execute him."  
  
"He's a small boy! He could just be human for all we know!" A middle-aged woman fumed.  
  
"Alena, be calm!" Mekhi looked at the woman and pleaded with his eyes for her to stay quiet.  
  
The council was meeting for the third time since their arrival in Roswell to discuss their course of action.  
  
"Mekhi, please may I speak?" A young man named Rohan stood away from the long table. "We must take the boy.before Khivar can get to him. He is not safe in this town - he is not safe anywhere. Perhaps if we revealed ourselves to the King."  
  
"No!" The other old man Emuil jumped from his seat. "We are to keep our identities a secret! No one must know.not even the King".  
  
"But." "No, Rohan. Emuil is right. We must not have any contact with the Royal Four". Mekhi ended the argument. "However, perhaps taking the boy ourselves would protect him".  
  
It would only solve the problem temporarily" another council member, Etta calmly looked at each of the members. There were 8 of them in total. "Then Khivar's forces would be onto us and we would all be killed".  
  
The Royal Council - or Klaus Valar as they had once been known - had been sent to Roswell for a very important reason.to protect the heir to the throne of Antar. He would play a very important role in Khivar's downfall. 


	6. Didn't even see it coming

CHAPTER 6  
  
Josh Evans sat on a chair in the Whitman's kitchen, his arms folded across his chest, a determined look on his face.  
  
"I'm not wearing that suit!"  
  
It was the morning of Isabel and Alex's wedding and Max had been fighting with Josh for an hour trying to convince him to put the suit on.  
  
"You'll wear that suit, or your Aunt Isabel will be very upset with you". Philip Evans looked at his grandson, trying to convey that he meant business.  
  
"You don't want the Wedding Nazi to be mad at you, do you? Besides, if you don't put on the suit, we'll have to call your mom." Michael had now joined in.  
  
Josh sighed and picked up the suit. "I bet the girls don't have to wear a stupid suit". He stomped out of the room and made his way to one of the bedrooms to get changed. The guys were getting dressed at the Whitman's and the girls at the Evans'.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to go home now Max, the car will be here to pick you guys up in half and hour" Philip patted his son on the back and turned to Alex.  
  
"Alex." Philip searched for the words he was looking for. ". I know you'll take care of my little girl and I'm glad she chose to spend her life with you."  
  
"Thank you sir" Alex fidgeted nervously. "Um. I'm glad she chose me too". The two men shook hands.  
  
"So Alex, has Kyle finished his speech? He's taking his best man role very seriously." Michael was standing in front of the mirror, struggling with his tie.  
  
"Yes I have finished the speech, Guerin" Kyle strutted into the room showing off his tux and saw Michael making a mess of his tie. He turned his business partner around to face him and began to fix the tie.  
  
"Guys." Alex looked at each of the three men fidgeting in his kitchen. "I wanna thank you guys for everything. The bachelor party was great, but Michael, I threw Heidi's number away. I really don't think I'm gonna need it."  
  
The four men laughed, remembering their weekend in Dallas. Heidi, the stripper had been all over Alex and Michael had got her number 'as insurance'.  
  
At the Evans', the atmosphere was electric. Everyone was running around trying to sort out the dresses, hair, make-up and shoes. Chloe and Christina were playing 'Tag' as Tess kept warning them not to spill anything on their dresses.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm so excited!" Maria gushed as she made some last minute alterations to Isabel's dress. She, Liz and Tess were each dressed in light blue gowns.  
  
"I'm so nervous! What if Alex changes his mind?" Isabel gasped as Maria tightened her dress. Her stomach was in knots - she thought she would puke but didn't for fear of Maria's wrath if she made the slightest crease in her dress.  
  
"Honey, looking like that, Alex ain't going nowhere" Amy Valenti looked Isabel up and down and stepped back to admire her daughter, Maria's, handiwork. Ella was in her arms, clothed in a beautiful cream summer dress.  
  
"Mom, shoo" Maria scooted her mother out of the way. "Izzy, it's time to go - your Dad is here."  
  
Isabel made her way downstairs to where her parents were standing at the front door and members of her mother and father's family - her family - were waiting. She walked towards her parents and kissed them both on the cheek.  
  
"You look beautiful, Princess." Philip whispered into his daughters ear.  
  
The church was decorated exactly the way Isabel imagined, everything was perfect as Alex and Isabel made their vows. The wedding reception was to take place at the Grand Hotel just outside Roswell.  
  
Philip Evans and George Whitman both made speeches welcoming Isabel and Alex into both families. Kyle stood to make his speech.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to take this opportunity to thank you all for being here today - I didn't think Alex had any friends, but you all proved me wrong." Kyle laughed as Alex threw him a look.  
  
"To the Evans and the Whitman's who know how to throw a good party! I know Philip and Diane are delighted to be even invited to this wedding and are grateful that Isabel didn't elope to Vegas." Kyle winked at Max and Liz and continued. "Thank you to the West Roswell High students and faculty who could make it - but we all know the only reason you're all here is to see it with your own eyes. I'm sorry kids, it's true. Your geeky computer teacher has indeed married the hot counsellor. Mr Newman, you owe me twenty bucks, Isabel didn't ditch him at the altar and run away with you! Sorry."  
  
"I've known Alex my whole life, right from the days of our girlfriend swapping with Liz and Maria - yes Max and Michael - we got there first, right up to the day that Alex first placed my newborn daughters into my arms, and to now where I'm standing here at his wedding telling the guy how much I love him. But not in a gay way of course!  
  
Isabel, I've known you for almost 10 years and those are years that I would never take back because meeting you, Michael, Max and Tess changed my life for the better. Please take care of Alex - he's my brother. I wish the both of you the best of luck and I know that you'll have many happy years together. To Alex and Isabel!"  
  
The guests toasted and applauded the happy couple.  
  
Max stood and took the mike from Kyle.  
  
"We'll now let the newlyweds have their first dance - Maria will you do the honours?"  
  
Maria made her way to the stage and prepared herself as the band started the intro.  
  
"Wise men say, only fools rush in, But I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can't help falling in love with you. Like a river flows, surely to the sea, Darling so it goes.some things are meant to be.  
  
Take my hand.take my whole life too For I can't help falling in love with you. Like a river flows, surely to the sea, Darling so it goes.some things are meant to be.  
  
Maria finished her song and smiled as she saw Alex and Isabel dance, both completely enchanted with each other. They had gone into a world of their own a world where only the two of them existed.  
  
As Maria stepped down from the stage, Michael walked towards her, one of the white roses from the table in his hand.  
  
"You were amazing" he brushed a strand of hair from her face and kissed her tenderly.  
  
"Where's Ella?" Maria asked as she closed her eyes and leaned into Michael as they danced.  
  
"Ella, the twins and Joshua are in a room on the second floor. A hotel nanny is watching them."  
  
Liz and Max walked hand in hand along the hotel's veranda. Leaning against the metal railings Liz examined her husband's features in the moonlight. He was just as handsome as he was when she first fell in love with him. She couldn't believe that it was 10 years ago that he had healed her that fateful day in the Crashdown.  
  
"Max.I want to have a baby." Liz said suddenly, surprising even herself.  
  
"Ok" Max answered simply. He smiled at the petite brunette in front of him, her back against the railings. "You look shocked. Did you think that I would say I didn't want to have a child with the woman I love?" Max laughed when Liz blushed.  
  
"No, I just thought that you wanted to wait a little longer so you could focus on the firm."  
  
"Liz, there is nothing I want more in this world than for us to have a child of our own" Max kissed Liz softly on the forehead and worked his way to her lips "Maybe we could start tonight." He whispered breathlessly.  
  
All of a sudden a shrill scream could be heard from the second floor of the hotel. Max stiffened. "Tess." he whispered. Max and Liz broke into a run back into the hotel. Nobody inside the party had heard Tess scream so they were shocked to see Max running through the hall shouting something about Tess. The gang took the emergency stairs to the second floor, as they ran they heard a gunshot above them.  
  
Looking up, Max saw that two floors above them two men were carrying an unconscious Josh, both carried guns and were aiming for Max. At the door leading to the second floor, Tess lay unconscious. Kyle was by her side in an instant as he and Maria tried to revive her. Max felt a sudden burst of energy as he sprinted up the stairs and was matched step for step by Michael. Liz was a few paces behind them.  
  
The two men continued to shoot aimlessly down the stairwell before ducking through a door that led to the roof. Max, Michael and Liz were hot on their heels when suddenly one of the kidnappers turned around and fired twice, both shots hitting their target as Liz slumped to the ground.  
  
"LIZ!" Max screamed. What was he supposed to do? Go after the men who were getting away with his little boy or stay and save his wife. Everything began to go in slow motion for him.  
  
"MAX, GO! I'll keep her going!" Michael pushed Max in the direction of the kidnappers. Max again broke into a run and at the same time a woman burst through the roof door, a small gun in her hand. She was one of the waitresses from downstairs, but unknown to Michael she was also the council member known as Serena. She looked down at Michael who had Liz in his arms and was desperately trying to repair some of the damage. Serena pushed him out of the way and took Liz in her arms. She placed her hand over the wounds and quickly healed them.  
  
"Who.who are you?" Michael demanded.  
  
"I'll explain later! Where's Zan?"  
  
"He's gone to kill the two bastards trying to take his son" Michael answered defiantly.  
  
Max continued to chase the two men but he just couldn't seem to catch up with them. Finally they reached the end of the rooftop - they had nowhere left to run. Max stretched out his hand preparing to blast the two men but one of the men turned to face him.  
  
"Don't move or we'll throw the brat over the edge!" The man warned Max. At that same moment the guy with Josh in his arms leaped over the small wall and seemed to fly down to a waiting car 60 feet below. The second man sneered at Max and blasted Max 20 feet into a brick wall.  
  
"You didn't even see it coming, did you 'your Majesty'?" The man laughed and followed his partner to the ground below.  
  
Eventually Max could breathe again and he slowly got up and made his way to the edge of the rooftop and stared at the ground below. He was still staring when Isabel came running up behind him, her wedding dress still intact.  
  
"Max! Max! Max?" Isabel stood beside him and looked down below and then back to her brother. "Max? Where's Josh? Where is he? Max?!" Isabel shook him.  
  
Max turned to look at his sister.when had she arrived? How long had he been standing there? It occurred to Max that he hadn't even told Isabel how beautiful she looked today. He never got to dance with his sister on her wedding day.  
  
"He's gone Iz. They took him". 


	7. Revelations

Author's Note: Philip, Diane, Amy and the Parkers know about the Pod Squad. When Tess became pregnant they had to reveal their secret.  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
"How are they?" Serena asked as Michael stepped out of the hotel room. All the wedding guests had been sent home and the hotel had been kind enough to set up a couple of rooms for the gang to use until they were ready to go home. Jim Valenti had already started a huge manhunt in Roswell and the surrounding towns.  
  
"How do you think? Their son has just been kidnapped, he could be dead for all we know." Michael snapped. "I'm sorry. Things are just a little tense." Michael apologised, Serena did save Liz after all.  
  
"I have to talk to them. I have to talk to all of you. I should probably explain myself."  
  
Michael agreed and let Serena into the room. She was surprised to see how close everyone was. Everyone was comforting each other in some way in the large hotel room.  
  
Tess lay on the bed, Kyle beside her stroking her arm. Max was seated on the floor beside the bed his bloodshot eyes staring into space as Liz sat between his legs, her head resting against his strong chest. Isabel and Alex were sitting at the dining table. Isabel had changed her clothes but she looked tired and weary. It was 2 am. Maria and Amy were curled up together on one of the couch's talking quietly while Ella and the twins slept on the opposite couch. Philip and Diane were busy on the telephone informing family members that Josh was missing and that they didn't have any idea who took him or why.  
  
Serena cleared her throat, eager to get everybody's attention. "Mr Evans, Mrs Valenti. I'm sorry to interrupt you but it's important that I speak with you both."  
  
Max's mind focused a little better when Serena spoke to him.  
  
"You saved Liz." Max looked at the woman who seemed strangely familiar.  
  
"My name is Serena Davies - I don't really work here - I was undercover. I was sent here with seven others, a Council."  
  
Tess rose from the bed. "Do you know where Josh is? Where's my baby?" Tess began to cry, "Where is he?" Kyle pulled her into a hug and tried to comfort her.  
  
"I don't know Mrs Valenti. I'm sorry. We were sent here to protect Zan's son, but we failed. We are doing everything we can to locate him."  
  
"Who took him?" Max suddenly rose from the floor, his resolve beginning to strengthen.  
  
"Men who work for Khivar. He wants to destroy King Zan's bloodline - "  
  
Tess let out a small cry. They wanted to kill her baby.  
  
"If your Council was supposed to protect him then how the hell did this happen? And why the hell didn't we know about all this?" Michael turned to Serena, anger in both his eyes and voice. From what she could remember from her previous life, the King's second was passionate about everything he set his mind to and obviously he was setting his mind to getting Josh back. It was one of the things that she had loved most about him. She searched his eyes for some sign of recognition but her heart sank when she found none. Things were much different on this planet.  
  
"I don't know - we didn't know it would happen so soon. It was completely unexpected"  
  
At that moment Mekhi stepped into the room. Michael raised his hand to strike but Serena grabbed his arm in time.  
  
"He's with me. His name is Mekhi and he is head of the Council. He can answer your questions".  
  
Max stood and walked towards the older man. Philip also approached.  
  
"Well we've established that this is alien related. Now where's my grandson?" Philip demanded.  
  
Mekhi spoke calmly. "I am Mekhi - I was head of Klaus Valar - the Royal Council on Antar. We aided the King in governing our planet." He looked at Max. "I finally meet my King. You look quite different to the last time I saw you." He let out a small laugh and looked at Tess. He reached out his hand and touched her cheek. She didn't flinch.  
  
"Too long I have mourned the passing of my only daughter - now she stands before me."  
  
"You're my father?" Tess croaked. She was speechless.  
  
"Yes." Mekhi squeezed his daughter's hand before turning his attention to Michael and Isabel who now stood beside Max and Tess.  
  
"Rath, Vilandra. You were such a handsome couple - such a shame that it was never meant to be."  
  
Isabel and Michael looked at each other and then back to Mekhi, a confused expression on both their faces.  
  
"You seem confused? You didn't love each other - it was that simple. Vilandra blindly fell in love with Khivar and Rath. well Anyway, my business was to protect the heir. And I failed, therefore my life is forfeit".  
  
"I'm not going to kill you. I just want my son back."  
  
Mekhi nodded, deep in thought.  
  
"And I will do everything I possibly can to see that my grandson finds his way home." 


	8. Jez & Quentin

Author's Note: In the last chapter I think I made it sound like Vilandra had been in love with both Khivar and Rath, but what it was meant to sound like was Mekhi wouldn't talk about Rath's reason for not loving Vilandra. You'll find out why in the next chapter!  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
The Shadow, who was more commonly known on this planet as Jez, was making his way back to the motel he and his companion had been sharing for a month. The brat was still unconscious in the backseat.  
  
"You don't thing they'll find us do you?" His partner, Quentin asked worriedly.  
  
"No they won't find us. We're two towns away from them now. And besides, I blocked the boy's powers - he won't be able to use any of them for 3 days at least. We keep blocking his powers and he won't be able to communicate with his parents. We'll be set." Jez didn't really care if the boy ever woke up. His main priority was revenge against the damn King who took what was his - and Khivar's of course.  
  
Jez would not think twice about killing the child seated behind him, but Quentin may be an obstacle. He was weak, he had spent too long on this planet and sometimes felt human emotions such as 'guilt'. How this planet had survived so long with such a weak race completely baffled Jez.  
  
"Do we kill the kid or do we bring him to Khivar?" Quentin tried to concentrate on driving but this whole situation kept bugging him. He had a bad feeling from the start what with messing with the King's son and all.  
  
"We'll see. Now shut up and drive." Jez ended the conversation. He didn't have the patience for his cousin's endless questions. Soon enough he would know - everyone will know. Soon Khivar will bring the entire Royal line crashing down and all will bow down before him and Jez would once again have his Queen. 


	9. Secret Lovers

Author's Note: Hey thanks for the reviews, it's nice to hear your opinions and ideas. With this fic I just seem to be writing and writing at home and typing and typing at work (My home computer is broke, so this is the office's expense!). Anyway thanks, and more feedback would be great!  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
A week had passed and the gang were still no closer to finding Josh. Everyday Max, Tess, Michael and Isabel would each spend hours trying to connect with him, to reach him with their minds, but to no avail. Something was blocking the connection.  
  
They had met each member of the Council - Mekhi, Serena, Rohan, Emuil, Alena, Paulos, Sumner and Etta - who were doing everything they could.  
  
"It's been a week - nothing!" With a swift wave of his hand, Michael sent a chair flying across the room, smashing it against the wall.  
  
"We're doing the best that we can" Serena sighed, frustrated. She and Michael had been sent to check out a motel room that was believed to have been used by the kidnappers, but so far it was just another dead end. They had covered their tracks well. Serena was glad that she and Michael had this time alone together because it would give them a chance to talk.  
  
"Michael, do you remember anything from your life on Antar?" Serena asked cautiously. Michael sighed and sat down on the chair that he hadn't sent flying.  
  
"Sometimes. I get flashes but I don't really 'see' anything - I feel them. Like I can feel Max's presence, Isabel's too. I can feel what it was like to stand at the top of a tower or mountain, or something I don't know. I can feel the sensation of the air on my face." Michael closed his eyes, trying to bring back the memory.  
  
"That was the tower at the palace. You used to stand at the very top and just watch everything, making sure that it was safe. A person could see for miles up there, it was your escape." Serena picked up the broken chair, waved her hand across it to repair the damage, and sat down next to Michael.  
  
"You knew me?" Michael looked surprised, his eyes were wide with questions. He looked at the beautiful brunette beside him. She had the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen.  
  
"Yes. The day before you died you told me that we would run away together. Vilandra was seeing Khivar behind everyone's back and you wanted us to leave together. We were secret lovers for a long, long time." Serena glanced at Michael to see his reaction; he looked shocked.  
  
"But.how? Why?" Michael couldn't believe that he would abandon Max and Isabel like that.  
  
"You never loved Vilandra. Zan insisted on the marriage though. He thought it was perfect - his best friend and his sister. You could never say no to him, you were loyal to the end." Serena smiled at Michael. She could still see the man she loved. Michael continued to stare into her eyes - he could get lost in those eyes.  
  
Serena continued. "We made so many plans, Rath. We were going to go to a part of the planet untouched by the rebellion - we were going to be a family." Serena leaned closer to Michael, their mouths only an inch apart.  
  
"I never stopped loving you." she whispered.  
  
As their lips met, Michael suddenly came to his senses and jumped from the chair.  
  
"Serena, I can't! I can't do this. I have Maria and Ella now, things are different on this planet. I'm sorry." A pained expression tainted Serena's beautiful face, a lonely tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"I understand, Michael. I didn't plan this, but I thought you should know that in another life, you died for me."  
  
With that, Serena left the motel room and went back to the car. The ride back to Roswell was awkwardly silent, and Michael dropped Serena off at the apartment she rented.  
  
"Serena, thank you for telling me. I guess it kinda helps me come to terms with who I am a little." Michael avoided looking at Serena as he said this while she got out of the car before driving off.  
  
"You have no idea who you are" Serena whispered to the empty street. 


	10. The Prince

Author's Note: Sorry CrazyCheeseGirl but this ain't no Max/Tess fic. I personally hated the Max /Tess pairing. I'm a dreamer so Max and Liz stay together 4ever! My favourite couple is Michael and Maria but I will focus on Max and Liz in the next few chapters. Also, I'm afraid this chapter might be kinda weak.  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
Josh woke up feeling extremely dazed and confused. He had no idea where he was. The last thing he remembered was waking up in the hotel room and a man hovering over him. He had jumped away from the man as his mother walked into the room - probably to check on him. His mom had seen the man in the room and prepared to blast him away but a second man came out of the shadows and some kind of shock wave through her. Josh had never heard his mother scream like that before and it terrified him.  
  
Now he was in this strange, dark room with no windows and only a mattress for him to sit on. Josh tried to focus his eyes in the dark and tried to concentrate on reaching out to his parents in his mind.  
  
"Hello? Is anybody there?" Josh called out to the darkness. He was petrified. For so long he had tried not to be a momma's boy, as his friend Adam sometimes called him, but now he just wanted him mom to be there to hold him and make him feel better.  
  
* Mommy, where are you? Please help me! * Josh tried his best to send the message to his mother.  
  
Suddenly the door to the room flew open and the room was bathed in a bright light, blinding the young boy.  
  
"Well, well. Look who decided to join the land of the living." A man stepped into the room and Josh recognised him to be the guy from the hotel - the one who had hurt his mother.  
  
"Where's my mom and dad? Why am I here?" Josh trembled, he just wanted to go home.  
  
"They're still alive. Not for long, but still alive nonetheless. But you my boy, you are much more important." Jez approached Josh and studied him more closely. "You have your mother's eyes." He smiled wistfully but it soon turned to a frown as he remembered what he did to the young queen at the hotel.  
  
"What do you want me for? I'm only 8, I can't do anything!" Josh began to sob: he felt like such a cry baby but he didn't care. Adam wasn't here to make fun of him.  
  
"Josh, do you know who you are?" Jez locked eyes with the small boy cowering in front of him.  
  
"I'm Josh Evans from Roswell, New Mexico." Josh answered hesitantly.  
  
"That's right. But do you know that your Daddy is the King of a whole other planet? And your mommy is his Queen? That makes you a Prince - the future King."  
  
Josh was confused. This guy must be crazy, what was he talking about? He knew his family were 'different', he knew that his parents and Michael and Isabel had come from a place far away, but King and Queen? Get real, even Josh Evans wasn't that gullible.  
  
Jez saw the boys confused expression turn into a look of disbelief. He laughed.  
  
"Didn't your Daddy tell you kid? Ha ha, classic! Well let me tell you a story. On this other planet, they died because your auntie Vilandra, no, your auntie Isabel, betrayed the family. It's because of her that my brother now holds the throne" Jez sneered at the boy.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about mister so you might as well just let me go. You're crazy and when they find me, my two dads and Michael are gonna kick your ass!" Josh stood straight and looked up at the man who towered over him.  
  
"Oh I can't wait to meet him. I'll enjoy watching him die. Again." Jez laughed and left the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
He left the light on which relieved Josh because he would rather have that evil jerk back than be in a dark room alone. He sat down on the mattress and closed his eyes.  
  
* Mom, Dad, anybody? Please hear me! Please find me, please! * 


	11. Hopeless?

CHAPTER 11  
  
Serena opened the door to her small apartment and walked the short distance to her bed and collapsed on top of the covers, fully clothed. It had been a long day. They had been following leads for weeks now and nothing. Tess had gone through a phase where she would find jobs for everyone and lead the search for her son, but now, as the weeks rolled on she was becoming convinced that Josh was dead and she would become hysterical. She needed to be sedated most nights now. Max didn't seem to sleep at all - he tirelessly went out all day everyday driving halfway across the country and back, following every lead. Kyle and Jim Valenti were heading up the police search but still hadn't come up with anything. Serena had stopped by Kyle's office a few times and she could see that he had been crying.  
  
Since the day at the motel, Serena had tried her best to avoid Michael. It broke her heart every time she saw him with Maria, saw the way he looked at her, the way he touched her.  
  
Serena raised her head slightly as a familiar figure stepped out of her small bathroom, wearing only his Homer Simpson boxers. She had to admit, Rohan made a fine looking human. He was 5'10" and extremely well built - his floppy blonde hair and brown puppy eyes made him look so innocent.  
  
"Hard day at the office, honey?" Rohan offered her a small smile and sat down on the bed next to her. Serena turned over on her stomach as Rohan began to massage her shoulders and back.  
  
"We're coming up with nothing Rohan" she groaned as he put pressure on a knot in her lower back.  
  
"It'll be ok, Ser. We'll find him, we just have to keep looking. I'd know if he was dead - I'd feel it. Although it's really starting to take its toll on Mekhi, have you noticed?"  
  
Serena agreed, her mentor looked terrible lately. "He looks like he's aged 10 years in a matter of weeks. I'm worried about him."  
  
Rohan finished the massage and lay down next to Serena. He brushed a lock of hair away from her face and traced his thumb along her jaw.  
  
"I love you" Rohan whispered as he kissed her sweet lips.  
  
Serena smiled and closed her eyes. She couldn't return the sentiment and he knew that. Rohan turned and lay on his back * Maybe one day she'll say it back * he thought.  
  
As he closed his eyes, he was suddenly hit with one of his visions. He could see Josh sitting in the middle of a room, legs crossed and eyes closed in concentration. Rohan was in the room himself and Josh looked directly at him, his eyes hopeful. Then everything went black and Rohan woke with a start back on Serena's bed.  
  
"Ro, what did you see?" Serena knew he had had a vision.  
  
Rohan looked dazed for a second and then dived for the phone beside the bed. He dialled Max's number.  
  
"Hello?" a weary voice answered.  
  
"Max! It's Rohan, I just had a vision! Don't ask any questions yet, just connect with him Max, reach out to him NOW! Just do it! I'm on my way over!" Rohan slammed down the phone and began to dress quickly. He looked at his lover who was still sitting on the bed a bewildered expression on her face.  
  
"Call the others. Josh is alive."  
  
At the Evans' Max had jumped away from the table and began to concentrate as hard as he could, trying to reach out to his son.  
  
* Josh, where are you son? Please hear me! *  
  
* Dad? Is that you? *  
  
Max breathed a sigh of belief and smiled when he heard his son's voice in his head.  
  
* Josh! It's Daddy, are you ok? *  
  
* Yeah Daddy, I'm ok. I don't know where I am and there's two men. They're gonna hurt you guys . . . they wanna hurt you and mommy and Michael and Isabel! *  
  
* Josh it's ok, we're going to find you, I promise! No one is going to hurt us and NOBODY is going to hurt you ok? *  
  
* Daddy, one of the men, his name is Jez and he said I'm going to Antar. Dad, where's Antar? *  
  
* Joshua, did they say when they were taking you or how? *  
  
* No they didn't. Dad, I have to go - they're coming. Jez sounds angry. Please find me Daddy! *  
  
* Josh wait! I love you son! * Max didn't get an answer.  
  
Max leaned his head forward and rested it against the edge of the coffee table. Then he began to cry. Once he started he couldn't stop, the sobs were uncontrollable.  
  
Liz stepped out from the bedroom and was startled to see her husband sitting on the floor crying. The only time Liz had seen Max cry was the night Josh went missing.  
  
"Max? Oh my god, Max, are you ok?" Liz rushed to his side.  
  
"He's alive, Liz. I talked to him - Josh is alive!" 


	12. Not a whiny 8 year old

Author's Note: Michael & Maria are still together, but who knows what may happen in the next few chapters.  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
Jez couldn't believe he'd slipped up. The boy must be stronger than they thought if he could break the block like that. He burst through the door of the room that held the small boy captive and saw that the boy was sitting on his mattress looking up innocently at Jez. He was beginning to crack, Jez could feel his anger boiling over. He blasted the boy against the wall at the opposite end of the room.  
  
"You little bastard!" Jez growled. Josh couldn't scream because all the wind was knocked out of him. His face turned blue as he struggled to catch his breath, the pain was excruciating.  
  
"You think you can fool me?! You little brat, the sooner I kill you, the better!" Jez screamed. He stomped over to Josh's slumped form across the room. "I will bring you endless pain, boy! Nobody will hear you scream when I rip out your throat!" Jez grabbed Josh by the throat and lifted his small body easily. Josh had just managed to get his breath back but again struggled to breathe as Jez inched his face closer to his.  
  
"Maybe you would like to feel some of the pain that I'm going to inflict on your whole family.your daddy.your sisters." Josh winced at the smell of the man's breath and the spray of saliva on his face as Jez pronounced each word.  
  
"My father will kill you." Josh looked into the eyes of his nemesis. "My father, the King of your stupid planet, will kill you! He'll kill you!" Josh's voice was raspy and broken, but still defiant.  
  
Jez threw the boy back onto the mattress and turned his back on him.  
  
"We'll see. It won't be long now until Khivar arrives. We'll see who survives the war." Jez left the room and again slammed the door.  
  
Josh stood up straight and proud. He was beginning to learn a few things since he had been here. He wasn't just a whiny little 8- year old - he was a prince and it was time he started acting like one. He wouldn't be pushed around anymore, it was time for him to fight.  
  
"He'll kill you." He whispered to the empty room. This time he wasn't talking about Max. 


	13. Liz's news & Michael's wish

CHAPTER 13  
  
For the first time in weeks, Max & Liz's apartment was bustling with activity. Rohan and Serena arrived shortly after Max connected with Josh and found Max and Liz on the living room floor locked in a tearful embrace. Tess and Kyle had arrived five minutes later, soon followed by Michael, Maria, Alex, Isabel and various council members.  
  
"So what do we have so far?" Alex stood and addressed the large group.  
  
"Josh said one of the kidnappers names was Jez. He said that they were taking him to Antar. I want answers, Mekhi. If they want to kill him then why the hell bring him all the way across the galaxy?" Max was now pacing the room, he was buzzing with energy - he was filled with anticipation, but most of all hope.  
  
"Did you say Jez?" Rohan stepped forward, a frown on his face. Max nodded. "It can't be! How could he get here without us knowing?" Rohan looked to Mekhi who just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Who is he?" Tess approached her father.  
  
"What does he want?" Liz spoke up now.  
  
Mekhi wavered under the gaze of both women; it was time to tell the truth. He found a spare seat and slowly eased himself into it.  
  
"Jez is my son. Well, my estranged, illegitimate son. He is your brother, Tess."  
  
"Mekhi? What are you talking about?" Serena stepped forward, surprise and confusion was written all over her face. "But Jez is Khivar's brother, how can he be your son?"  
  
Mekhi sighed and looked to the ground, unable to look his daughter in eye. He took a deep breath and began.  
  
"Jez and Khivar are half-brothers. I fell in love with a married woman when I was just a young man. She bore me a son, but very few people knew the truth so her husband raised him as his own. He was an evil, sadistic bastard - a trait that both Jez and Khivar inherited from him. Then I married Ava's mother and Jez became obsessed with Ava as they grew up. It was an extremely unhealthy obsession - he became completely psychotic when Ava married Zan. He murdered three Royal soldiers outside the palace the night of their wedding. Zan sentenced him to death but he was rescued by Khivar.the rebellion soon followed. Khivar made it his sole purpose to overthrow the King and formed an army. That is how it was started." Mekhi finally looked up and met the tearful eyes of his daughter.  
  
"This all started because of my marriage to Max?" Tess was stunned. Ever since she could remember, Nasedo had always told her that she and Max were meant to be together, that their union would save their planet.  
  
"Oh Tess, that wasn't the only issue. Jez was obsessed with you. He knew you were his sister and he would try to spend as much time with you as possible. At first you didn't mind - you thought it was nice to have a big brother - but then it started to disturb you. He would tell you he loved you and bring you dead animals, claiming he sacrificed them for you. One time, before you and Zan married, he turned up at our home and challenged Zan to a duel - a fight to the death. Zan laughed at him and turned away so Jez stabbed him. Our King almost died because of him."  
  
The living room was eerily quiet as the gang listened to Mekhi. Kyle broke the silence. "So how do we find this son of a bitch and kick his alien ass, cos I already know at least 5 guys in this room who are ready to snap some necks." Of course Kyle was talking about himself, Max, Michael, Alex and Rohan. Rohan had become pretty tight with the guys over the last few weeks.  
  
Michael, who had remained quiet until now, punched his right fist into his left hand. "I hear that. We find this psycho, take him out, get Josh back, all's good again." He shrugged and looked to everyone else for approval.  
  
"As good as that sounds Michael, we have to be logical. We don't even know where Jez is and he has a partner remember?" Max tried to sound rational but his insides were screaming at the thought of coming face to face with the bastard who took his son.  
  
"His partner is most likely a guy called Quentin." Serena offered. The gang looked at her expectantly when she didn't continue. "He was always Jez's sidekick, followed him around like a lost puppy. He's weak, we could probably take him if we find them."  
  
"Ok. So we use our contacts and see what we can find, see if anybody knows anything. It's better now that we know who we're looking for." Rohan began to gather himself and prepared to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" Serena asked, her voice full of concern. Everybody else began to go about their business, each thinking of ways they could help.  
  
"I'm doing my job. I'll see you later." Rohan snapped and then left the apartment, Paulos and Etta close behind him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that evening, Liz and Max were getting some air on the balcony of their apartment. Everybody was busy either inside the apartment or visiting contacts who might know something about Jez and Quentin's whereabouts.  
  
Leaning on the railings, Max stared out at the city lights.  
  
"Talk to me, Max" Liz nudged his elbow affectionately.  
  
"What do you want me to say?" Max turned to look at his beautiful wife. It was strange, twenty years ago when he had first met Liz Parker, he knew right then that he would be with her for the rest of his life. It was amazing that he knew that when he was only 6 years old. Max wondered if Josh had met his soul mate yet.  
  
"We'll find him Max." Liz smiled at him but it soon turned into a frown when she saw that Max was once again on the verge of tears.  
  
"It's all my fault, Liz. Everything. If it wasn't for me, then you, Maria, Alex and Kyle would all have a normal life. You never would have had to run away from sadistic FBI Agents, alien hunters, skins.if I had done things differently that day at the Crashdown - "  
  
" - Max, that was the day that changed my life for the better! In 10 years, I have never once regretted that day Max. That day brought us together. And besides, if you hadn't healed me, I wouldn't have any kind of life, alien or otherwise."  
  
Max smiled. God he loved her so much. Maybe things would have been less complicated if it had just been him, Isabel, Michael and Tess - if they had followed their 'destiny' - but Max couldn't imagine a single day without Liz in his life.  
  
"Max, I have something to tell you." Liz's gaze faltered for a second.  
  
"What is it Liz?" Max asked, concerned for his wife.  
  
"You remember the night before Alex and Isabel's wedding? Going out to the desert with a bottle of champagne to watch the stars?"  
  
"Of course I remember, honey. It was a special night. Our anniversary?"  
  
"Well now it's even more special.I'm pregnant." Liz waited for Max's reaction and was relieved when he smiled.  
  
"Really? That's like 5 weeks, right?" Max gushed.  
  
"Yeah really. I was afraid to tell you these last few days because you've had so much to deal with. I wanted to wait until we got Josh back, but I figured you'd get flashes from me when we kissed and I didn't want you to find out that way." Liz took a deep breath and exhaled.  
  
"Liz, this is great. We can be a proper family.you, me, Josh and the baby. Josh will be so happy." Max pulled his other half into a tight hug and buried his face into her neck. Liz could feel his hot tears against her skin. She smiled - at least this time she knew they were tears of joy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ten blocks away, Michael was at Amy and Jim's house, checking on the children. He sat in the rocking chair, Ella in his arms as he fed her a bottle of milk before she went to sleep. For five weeks he's barely seen his daughter and had other people running his and Kyle's company. He couldn't remember the last time he had made love to Maria. He bent his head and kissed Ella's cheek. She smelled beautiful, just like she always did. Ella's big green eyes stared up at him as she contentedly drank away, the only sound in the room was their breathing.  
  
Michael had decided to come by to put her to bed because he had started to feel a dull ache in his chest at the thought of not seeing her.  
  
"I can't stand not seeing you, princess." Michael whispered to the strawberry blonde baby. He had missed her terribly these past few weeks - already she looked so different. Michael prided himself on being a good father so that he could give Ella what he never had. He had been there when she had first uttered the word 'Dada' in a fit of rage when he wouldn't pick her up, which was soon followed by her first steps. He also intended to be there when she started school, when she had her first date, when she graduated high school and when she went to college.  
  
"Nobody is ever going to hurt you, sweetheart. Daddy loves you and won't ever let anyone hurt his princess."  
  
Michael loved this time alone with her, it gave him a chance to think about everything going on in his life. Michael briefly thought about Serena and how he felt about their past. After that day in the motel, he didn't know how to act around her. He had gone home after that and wondered whether or not he should tell Maria. As they sat eating dinner, he found himself telling her about everything, including the kiss. Maria went crazy for a couple of minutes, but he calmed her down and told her that she was the only woman on earth - and any other planet - that he wanted.  
  
He glanced over at the twins who were sleeping in the spare bed, their arms wrapped around each other. Everyday they asked where their brother was and when he was coming home, but nobody knew what to say to them.  
  
Michael now placed his now sleeping daughter into the crib that Amy and Jim kept at their house. He prayed that this would all be over soon; that they would get Josh back and they could get back to their relatively normal life. He also prayed that he would survive so he could watch his little girl grow up. 


	14. Rohan's Return

CHAPTER 14  
  
Back at Max and Liz's apartment, things had begun to quiet down a little. Maria walked around the apartment, checking the rooms and wondering what time Michael would return. She smiled. He's probably sitting beside the crib watching Ella sleep. He would do that for hours when she was first born - just to make sure she was still breathing.  
  
Serena stepped into the house from the balcony and smiled at Maria. She started to head towards the bathroom.  
  
"Serena.could I talk to you for a second?" Maria approached the taller woman. God she looked like a supermodel.this was her love rival!  
  
"Uh.sure, what's up?" Serena replied nervously. She had a feeling she knew what this was about.  
  
"Michael told me about that day at the motel. I was kind of surprised but then it made sense. I've seen the way you look at him, Serena."  
  
Serena blushed. She couldn't believe that Maria was talking to her about this. "What do you mean?" she croaked.  
  
"I'm a rational person, Serena. I know that you would never put the moves on a practically married man. Things are different here on planet earth." Maria felt she was getting her point across.  
  
All Serena could do was nod, she was mortified. "If everything goes wrong, and Josh gets taken to Antar, we'll have no choice but to go after him." Serena felt bad saying it but it was the truth.  
  
Maria thought about this for a moment nodding. "Yes, you will. And you should know, Michael loves Max and Josh and would do anything for them. But he won't go to Antar and Max would never ask him. He won't leave Ella. If it was just me, then he'd go and come back. If you think he'll go to Antar and change his mind about you, you're wrong. This is his home - we're his family." Maria felt a stab of jealousy towards the woman who stood before her nervously fidgeting. She was the strongest link Michael had to his past and Michael had always wanted to know more about his previous life.  
  
"Maria, I never came here to come between you and Michael. I don't love Michael, I love Rath and these past few weeks I've realised that they are two different people. You should understand Maria, that Rath was the love of my life - it's very hard to accept he's dead even if it was over 60 earth years ago." Serena's eyes filled with unspilled tears as she realised that she would never have her lover again.  
  
"Rath would want you to move on, Serena. Michael wants you to move on. I can tell that you and Rohan have a thing." Maria looked at the girl sympathetically. Serena was surprised that Maria knew about her and Rohan.  
  
"It's like a sixth sense, and I can see that he loves you very much. Rath wouldn't want you to spend the rest of your life dwelling on what will never be. Michael may be the closest thing you have to Rath, but as you said, they're two different people." Maria took Serena's hand as the tears rolled down the aliens cheeks.  
  
Suddenly, Rohan burst through the door of the apartment, his face covered in blood. Max and Liz rushed from the balcony as did Kyle and Tess. Serena rushed to Rohan's side, wiping away her tears, her attention now completely focussed on her injured lover.  
  
"Ro, what happened? Are you ok?" Serena swept his hair away from his blood and sweat covered forehead.  
  
"I.I know where they are." Rohan choked before passing out. 


	15. Royal 8

CHAPTER 15  
  
Everyone had once again returned to the apartment but this time it was only the 'inner circle'. They would not be informing the police of Jez's whereabouts. Kyle and Michael were calling business contacts and trying to arrange some weapons for what lay ahead.  
  
"Ok, so we know they're in Texas. What next?" Isabel was pacing the large living room. Alex grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap, but she instantly got back up. "No Alex, I need to pace."  
  
After Rohan had passed out Max and Kyle had moved him to the spare bedroom where Max and Serena had healed his bloodied and broken form. He then told them how he had managed to beat information out of one of Jez's cronies, but then to be attacked by another. However, he had managed to get an address before he had killed both aliens.  
  
Max stepped out of his room, Liz behind him. He had changed into a pair of black combats and a tight fitting T-shirt. He addressed the large group that had assembled in his apartment.  
  
"We leave in an hour. This is it, the big one. We end this war tonight. Jez, Quentin and whatever army they have are going down, there will be no mercy." Max looked over each person's face and the faces of his friends and family. Michael stood and faced his best friend, an understanding passed between them - they were depending on each other, they would watch each other's backs.  
  
"We are going to be up against some very powerful aliens so I think it would be best if this was an alien-only operation." Max turned around, mentally preparing himself for the backlash of his last comment.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Liz, Maria, Kyle and Alex each exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"Max, you are not excluding me from this!" Kyle yelled as he looked to Tess for support. She looked away, unable to hide the guilt in her eyes. "So that's the way it is?" Kyle laughed "It's already been agreed that us lowly humans will stay here and wait for the Pod Squad to come home."  
  
Kyle began pacing and found a vase to vent his frustrations. He swung for it and everyone winced as it smashed against the wall.  
  
"Kyle, stop it!" Max demanded.  
  
"NO! You bastard, you stabbed me in the back, Evans! He's my son too!" Kyle screamed, ten years of anger and jealousy now bubbling to the surface. "You can't do this to us, Max! The alien-only club ended 10 years ago, we're a part of this now." Kyle was fighting to keep control of himself, trying desperately to stop himself from saying or doing something he may regret.  
  
"You'll get yourself killed, Kyle! We have no idea how strong these guys are, or how many! You, Liz, Alex or Maria could die in an instant!"  
  
"So could you Max, and then where does that leave us?" Maria calmly stood between the two arguing men who had become brothers to her. "Max, this isn't just your war, it's OUR war now. Can't you see that? Kyle, Alex, Liz and I chose this life. United we stand, Divided we fall, I've said that to you a hundred times, girlfriend." Maria looked at Michael who smiled at her and looked at her in admiration.  
  
"You're not the Royal Four anymore, Max. We are the Royal Eight. This is our fight as much as it is yours." Maria and Max stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Max finally understood that he wasn't the boy he was in high school. He, Michael, Isabel and Tess were not alone and they never would be. He smiled at his strawberry blonde pixie as he took her hand and kissed it. He then looked at Kyle and offered his hand.  
  
"Kyle.I'm sorry. I know you love Josh as much as I do and you should be a part of this."  
  
Kyle took Max's hand and shook it as he nodded. Max decided a handshake wasn't enough and pulled Kyle into a tight hug and whispered into his ear. "I need your help Kyle."  
  
"You got it" Kyle whispered back.  
  
From the door of the spare bedroom, Rohan cleared his throat.  
  
"Guys, Jez and Quentin won't be our only problem in Texas." 


	16. The Arrival

Author's Notes: Hey I just wanna say thanks to all those who reviewed, keep it comin!!!  
  
CHAPTER 16  
  
At last he had arrived. He stepped out of the car and slowly walked towards the large house where his followers were residing. Jez greeted him at the door.  
  
"Brother. You took your time." Jez smiled at his brother. Khivar looked at the younger man and took in the sight.  
  
"Jez, you look like shit." Khivar laughed. He loved this human language and how degrading it could be. Jez stared at his brother before breaking into a huge grin and grabbed Khivar and hugged him. Khivar stepped inside the house and could immediately sense what he had come here for.  
  
"Take me to him."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Josh lay on the mattress staring at the ceiling. Suddenly he felt a jolt and he knew that this was it - this was the day of reckoning. He was here. Josh could sense his presence in the house.  
  
A few minutes later, the door slowly opened and the light switched on. Josh stared in horror as Khivar stepped into the room.  
  
"We finally meet, Quan." Somehow Josh understood Quan to mean Prince. Josh stood and faced the man approaching him.  
  
"So you're finally here. You want me to throw a party?" Josh replied sarcastically.  
  
Khivar smiled. Jez had warned him that the boy had grown very bitter and sarcastic over the last few weeks. It was expected. He didn't cower away from Jez or any of the soldiers sent to feed him and he laughed when they threatened him.  
  
"You're quite a kid. Not what I expected at all." Khivar continued to stare at the boy, memorising every feature of his face. "You're a seer, aren't you? I can sense it. You've seen the future?"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. You're not what I expected either. I expected to be scared of you." Josh met Khivar's stare and refused to look away.  
  
"You're most definitely a King. You are much, much stronger than your father ever was." Khivar's eyes grew excited "You broke Jez's block which is almost impossible to do. You're special."  
  
"Bite me." Josh spat into Khivar's face and turned away from him. The next thing he knew he was flying front first into the wall. Josh could taste his own blood as he slumped to the floor.  
  
"Contrary to popular thought, Joshua, I have no plans to kill you straight away. If I wanted you dead, you would have been killed within days of your birth. However, you will return to Antar with me. You have the power that I want." Khivar crouched over Josh's small body. "And I will have it."  
  
Josh raised his head, his mouth filled with blood. "No you won't."  
  
Khivar levitated Josh from the floor as Josh spat the blood from his mouth. Josh's face was now level with Khivars.  
  
"How's your aunt Vilandra? Before our little trip is over, I'd like to see her," Khivar grinned "Perhaps she would like to come with us.it would be nice to have her by my side again."  
  
"Stay away from her!" Josh screamed. Khivar laughed, pleased that he had gotten a rise out of the boy.  
  
"I don't think you fully understand your destiny, boy. You are the heir to the throne of a small planet. When I bring you to Antar, the reception you will receive will be outstanding! Your power is unspeakable and it's all I want. Your power. I don't think I'll kill you - just use you. You can still live like a King. Fair trade?"  
  
Josh couldn't believe what he was hearing. Khivar wanted him to go to Antar, to leave all his family behind, to give up his powers but to then be set 'free' to live a life of luxury on a strange planet.  
  
"I'm 8 years old. I don't want to go to your planet, and I won't give up my powers! My Dad said they're my gift, they're who I am." Josh looked fearlessly at Khivar. "You can't just take them from me, it's impossible." Josh looked mystified, was this guy crazy?  
  
"Oh but I can - once I get you to Antar, I can take them all and then I'll be a seer just like you.tell me Josh, have you seen how this will all end? Can you see our fate?"  
  
Josh smiled knowingly at Khivar. "I saw it, I felt it. I felt the pain you will feel when my father kills you."  
  
Khivar's evil smile disappeared. "Well you know the best thing about knowing what the future holds? The ability to change it, and I choose my own fate, my own destiny. Your father won't kill me, Joshua. I will kill him, but first I will make sure he sees everybody he cares for suffer a pain so unimaginable that he will beg me to end his life." 


	17. Let the games begin

CHAPTER 17  
  
It was 4am and the gang were 3 hours into their journey to Texas. Max, Liz, Alex, Isabel and Serena were travelling in Max's BMW, while Rohan, Tess, Kyle, Maria and Michael had opted to travel in Michael's brand new Audi. Mekhi had gathered the council and any other forces and followed close behind.  
  
Both cars were silent as each person mentally prepared themselves for what was about to go down. Maria began to hum the song that she sang in Las Vegas nearly 10 years ago, bringing a small private smile to the sombre faces as they reminisced.  
  
In the other car, Max's jaw was set, a look of concentration on his handsome face.  
  
"When we arrive, we'll do a little recon. After that, me, Michael, Kyle, Isabel and Serena will go in first - create a distraction and hopefully Jez and Khivar. Liz - I want you, Alex, Maria, Tess and Rohan to find Josh." Max looked at Liz and then Alex. "Then I want you to get out. Get into this car and drive - don't stop."  
  
"Max, I'm not leaving you in there!" Liz said in a not-so-controlled tone.  
  
"Liz, please, we got to think about the baby." Max whispered.  
  
Liz turned away and stared out the window, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
"Max, I'm not leaving Isabel." Alex announced and squeezed his wife's hand. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Thank you" she whispered into his ear.  
  
"Alex, I want you guys safe. I want Josh safe and for that to happen I need you to grab my son and get the hell out of Dodge." Max looked at Alex through the rearview mirror, his eyes pleading. Alex knew what Max meant - he was depending on Alex to get Liz, Josh and Tess as far away as possible in case the worst happened.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
By mid-afternoon, they arrived in Texas and checked into a motel one town away from their intended destination. Their plan would go into action that night. That afternoon, Michael, Rohan and Kyle had gone to the given address to check the place out. They found a large, stately mansion and at first thought they had wasted their time until a man had stepped out from the house and Rohan confirmed that it was Quentin. It took every ounce of strength to restrain themselves from attacking right there and then. They found the place to be quite secure, with no visible entrance other than the front door. It was guarded by about 20 'soldiers'.  
  
* We can handle that * Michael thought with a smirk right before a van full of men and women arrived. Michael could feel their power - it was electric, the air was charged. Michael, Kyle and Rohan looked at each other. This wouldn't be an easy ride.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At 8 o'clock that evening, everyone was ready to go, each appropriately dressed for the occasion. All were in the arms of their significant others, whisperings of 'be careful' and 'see you soon' was all that could be heard. Serena and Rohan stood awkwardly, looking on at the emotional scene.  
  
"Ro.I'm sorry for everything. I hope that when this is over, we can.try again?" Serena looked into his eyes and saw the pain there.  
  
"Maybe. Just come back to me and we'll see what we can salvage." Rohan cupped Serena's face and kissed her. He then got into the drivers seat of Max's BMW and waited for the others to join him.  
  
Maria began to climb into the passenger seat when Michael grabbed her hand; she turned to face him. "Maria, what do you say when all this is all over we see about getting us married?" Michael smiled shyly as Maria stared back at him open-mouthed. She nodded yes and hugged tightly before climbing into the car.  
  
Tess was having a hard time letting Kyle get into Michael's car. "Please, please, please be careful, Kyle. Please come home to us. Your little girls need you, Josh needs you. I need you." Tess sobbed as Kyle held her close and kissed her blonde curls.  
  
Alex and Isabel walked slowly over to Michael's car hand in hand. Isabel turned to face her husband and studied his face for a minute as if trying to remember it. "Alex Whitman, I will see you in a few hours." Alex smiled as Isabel got into the car beside Kyle.  
  
Max had his arm around Liz, while his other hand gently stroked her stomach. "I love you Liz Evans. Promise me you'll get out of there when you get Josh" Liz nodded as her tears fell to the floor. "I love you, Max. And you promise me that you'll come back." Max kissed her tenderly but broke away in surprise. Then he smiled at his wife. "Of course I'll come back. I can't leave our daughter without a father, can I?" Max smiled at his shocked wife as he climbed into the passenger seat of Michael's car.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Less than half an hour later, Max, Michael, Isabel, Kyle and Serena arrived at the mansion. Kyle checked his gun - he was the only one who wasn't blessed with other-worldly powers so he needed his own weapon. Mekhi's soldiers had already and were awaiting Max's signal. Rohan pulled up in the other car and parked across the street. He nodded at Max who got out of the car and headed towards the house with his team. All five of them walked straight up to the front door as the other soldier's quietly surrounded the house. Max pressed the doorbell and patiently waited for a response.  
  
"Remember, no mercy." Max whispered to the others. A skinny red-haired man opened the door and did a double take as he realised who had come calling. Max sent a shock through the young man, killing him instantly. "Khivar's welcoming party is here." Max smirked as his team made their way into the house.  
  
Outside, Rohan's team waited patiently in the car, waiting for their cue. It came when they heard explosions and gunshots, followed by unearthly screams. The five of them jumped out of ht ecar and ran towards the house. When they stepped inside, Maria gasped when she saw various bodies strewn about the large reception area. Immediately they focussed on their mission which was to find Josh. They began checking every room, Rohan and Tess taking out any attackers they came across.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the East Wing, Jez burst into the room where Khivar was staying.  
  
"Khivar! We're under attack! It's them." Jez shouted frantically. Khivar was seated on the edge of his bed, his back facing Jez.  
  
"I've been waiting. They're earlier than I expected." Khivar said calmly. He stood and turned to face his younger brother, energy crackling from his fingertips. "Go and watch the boy. Kill anyone who tries to take him." Khivar smiled and began to walk out of the room. "Let the games begin." 


	18. It's over

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all your support especially yaba who's reviews have given me such a boost. This is the penultimate chapter, hope you like :-)  
  
CHAPTER 18  
  
Max's team were making good progress on the distraction front, four aliens and a gun-toting human made quite an impression on shit scared rebels. However, their luck was beginning to run out as a group of people came out of one of the rooms and lined the balcony above them. Michael and Kyle recognised them to be the group who had arrived earlier, the one's with very strong powers.  
  
Max put up his energy shield, which was reinforced by Michael, Isabel and Serena, but it began to waver when each of the rebels began to blast at the small group below them. Kyle began shooting at the rebels and smiled proudly as a few slumped to the ground.  
  
From one of the doors, a tall dark figure appeared and walked to the centre of the balcony and smirked at Max. He raised his arm and the rebels ceased their attack.  
  
"We finally meet, Zan!" Khivar shouted down to his nemesis. Khivar looked over the group, his eyes rested on Isabel for a moment too long before flicking his gaze back to Max.  
  
"Come down here, Khivar. You and me. It's our time now - long overdue if you ask me!" Max called down to him, his anger reaching boiling point.  
  
Khivar laughed and jumped over the balcony. He seemed to fly before landing in front of Max, the marble floor cracking beneath his feet.  
  
"Zan, Zan, Zan. Your boy looks like you. He's a good kid, smart too. It's a shame I have to kill him." Khivar sneered as he watched Max's voice visibly tighten.  
  
Max signalled for the others to back off and deal with the other aliens. "Well, Khivar. This is finally it, our showdown." The two began to circle each other in the large hallway.  
  
"It is indeed. I'm going to enjoy killing you again." Khivar laughed as he sent an energy blast straight into his chest.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At the other end of the house, the second team were frantically searching every room for Josh. Tess was calling out his name and trying to sense his presence. Finally she could sense her boy in a room at the other end of a long hallway. At the opposite end, a man appeared in front of the door. Tess somehow knew that it was Jez and Rohan confirmed this for her. Alex, Maria and Liz were immediately by her side.  
  
Jez smiled at Tess. He finally had his beauty in his grasp.  
  
"Jez, how the hell have ya been?" Tess smiled casually at Jez. She wanted to make this as quick as possible.  
  
"So you know me, my Queen?" Jez beamed - she recognised him.  
  
"Of course, how could I not know my own brother, huh?" The group continued to walk towards him. "Come on Jez, you should know better than to take my son. Hell hath no fury like a mother scorned." Tess sent a blast towards Jez, sending him crashing through the door.  
  
Josh was already on his feet as his mother ran into the room, toward him. He ran into her arms, his face streaked with tears. Tess clinged to her son, unable to control her sobs. She had been waiting for this moment for 5 weeks, waiting to hold her baby boy in her arms.  
  
Jez began to pick himself up again as Tess handed Josh to Liz. She turned to face him and kicked him in the stomach before he could stand up.  
  
"You bastard! You goddam psycho!" Tess looked at the others and told them to get to the car.  
  
"Tess, come with us, let's go!" Liz yelled. Tess looked pleadingly into the eyes of the brunette and Liz understood. Tess didn't want Josh to see what she was about to do.  
  
Jez finally lifted himself up and looked at his sister. "You bitch! We could have been together! Come with me, Ava? Come back to Antar?" Jez cried desperately. Tess actually felt sorry for him. She walked towards him and placed her hand on his cheek. He smiled at her, the sadness leaving his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Jez - but that's just sick." Jez's smile faded as he realised too late that Tess was killing him. She sent a shock through his brain, killing him instantly. At least he didn't feel any pain. Tess calmly walked out of the room and exited the house.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Before Rohan, Liz, Alex and Maria could get Josh into the car, he wriggled from Liz's grasp.  
  
"Liz, I have to go help! Daddy needs me!" Josh cried as he ran back towards the house. Of course, they followed, bumping into Tess on the way back in.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It seemed like Max and Khivar had reached round 100 in their bitter battle; the energy blasts and shields were wearing both aliens down. Their dual had taken them to another part of the house, leaving Michael, Isabel, Serena and Kyle to fend for themselves. The group had split.  
  
Max was lying on the floor, battered and broken from Khivar's latest attack. Khivar walked slowly towards him, energy crackling from both hands. Max could taste his own blood in his mouth and he was sure a couple of ribs were broken.  
  
"Are you beaten yet, Zan?" Khivar sneered, hovering over Max's broken form. "Are you ready to beg for your life? Don't worry Zan, I'm going to keep you alive long enough for you to watch me murder everyone you care about."  
  
Suddenly, another presence was in the room, but before Khivar could turn to see who it was, he was propelled through the adjacent wall, brick and plaster falling around him.  
  
Max raised his head to see Josh standing in the doorway of the large room. Josh ran towards his father and began to help him up. Max hugged his son. "Josh what are you doing here? Get out of here. Where's your mom?"  
  
"She killed Jez, Dad. And I'm here to help you kill Khivar." Josh smiled at his father and Max's heart broke. His 8-year old son didn't deserve this kind of life, a life where killing was a part of everyday life. Max was now more determined to end this, right here, right now.  
  
Max grabbed Josh's hand as Josh began to channel as much energy as he could into his father. Max looked up as Tess and Liz rushed into the room. He nodded to both women as they grabbed Josh and pull him out of the room.  
  
"Daddy! NO! Don't die, Daddy, please don't die!" Josh screamed and kicked to get out of their tight grasp.  
  
Max turned away and began to focus his remaining energy on Khivar's unconscious form. Khivar awoke dazed and looked up at Max as he stared hard at Khivar. At that moment, Khivar could see what was happening - he knew there was no escape. He angrily, yet clumsily tried to get up but Max blasted him and made him lose his balance. Josh's energy crackled from Max's fingertips, flowing through every part of his body.  
  
"Well Khivar, are you beaten yet? Are you ready to beg for your life?" Max moved closer to Khivar.  
  
"If you kill me Zan, you'll have to go back to Antar and be King. What will your skinny bitch human wife think of that?" Khivar laughed weakly, before Max sent a large ball of energy through his face. Khivar's body slumped down amongst the bricks and plaster.  
  
"It's over." Max collapsed onto the floor and stared at Khivar's dead body. Michael and Isabel entered the room, both bloodied and injured.  
  
"Maxwell?" Michael called to him as they walked towards where Max was sitting in a pile of rubble. Michael and Isabel stood at either side of Max as all three looked at the mutilated body of their tormenter. "Is he dead?" Michael asked. Max nodded.  
  
"Good" Isabel said coolly.  
  
The three looked at each other and smiled. Michael reached out his hand to help Max up, as Isabel grabbed his other hand.  
  
"It's over, Max. Can you believe it?" Isabel began to cry as she and Michael helped their brother to walk. With Michael and Isabel on either side of him, Max left the house.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As they exited the house, Kyle was starting a fire, preparing to burn down the house and the alien bodies inside. Liz, Maria and Alex rushed over to their other halves, crying as they smothered each other with hugs and kisses. Josh jumped from the car across the street, Rohan unable to stop him, and ran across to his parents.  
  
Josh hugged each member of the gang and clung to his mother like never before. He approached Max and looked up at him.  
  
"Why didn't you let me help you, daddy?" Josh asked, fear and doubt in his eyes.  
  
"You did, Josh. You helped me more than you'll ever know." Max smiled and pulled his tearful son into a tight embrace.  
  
Serena and Rohan watched as the gang limped away from the now blazing house. They looked at each other and smiled. Their work here was done. 


	19. A new life

Author's Note: Well this is it, the final chapter! I hope you all like this fic and I would really appreciate loads of feedback cos this is my very first story and I'm kind of nervous as to whether I should write more stories or just give up now. Thanks for all the great reviews and I hope the ending doesn't disappoint!  
  
CHAPTER 19  
  
Two days later, the gang were back in Roswell and sleeping off the last 5 weeks. Finally a meeting was held at Max and Liz's apartment to tie up all loose ends and say goodbye to the Klaus Valar.  
  
As everyone seated themselves, a happy buzz filled the room. As usual, Max took centre stage and addressed the group. He couldn't stop smiling, and hadn't for 2 days.  
  
"Thank you everybody for getting out of bed to come here. I know everybody is eager to get back to work and their 'normal life'" Max was met with a host of groans at the mention of going back to work.  
  
Alex held up his glass of champagne. "God bless summer vacation! See Kyle, being a teacher does have its advantages!" Everyone laughed.  
  
Mekhi stood, again looking sombre. "Max, there's still one more problem. Antar has no King. You must reclaim your throne."  
  
"I've thought about that, Mekhi and that's why I've called you all here today. I'm not reclaiming the throne. From now on, I'm no longer King, and neither is Josh. I'm appointing a new King. I've discussed this with him and I think this will work. Mekhi, the new King of Antar is Rohan." Max smiled as everyone turned to look at Rohan, who was seated on one of the couches, Serena beside him holding his hand.  
  
"Don't look so surprised! I'll be a good King!" Rohan exclaimed. Serena giggled beside him but went hysterical when Rohan began to tickle her.  
  
Mekhi looked at Max and Tess. "Are you sure about this?"  
  
Tess nodded. "Dad, Antar isn't our destiny. This is." Tess looked around her, at all the people who had become her life - her friends, her family. "This is our life now, our children are here. This is where we want to stay. I hope you can understand, Daddy." Tess looked into the eyes of the father she only met less than 2 months ago.  
  
"Of course I understand, sweetheart." Mekhi smiled at his child fondly. He would go back to Antar and he would never see her again, but at least he knew that she was alive and happy. Tess embraced her father, fighting back the tears.  
  
Mekhi pulled back, wiping away his own tears. "Well I think that's it then. Everything seems to be in order. Emuil, Etta and the others are preparing for our departure - the Granolith will be ready this afternoon."  
  
Max offered his hand to the older man. "Thank you, Mekhi. Thank you for everything."  
  
"You take care of my grandson, Max." Mekhi shook Max's hand and turned to Kyle. "And you take care of my girls, Kyle" Kyle nodded and also shook his hand.  
  
Serena and Rohan stood and began to say goodbye to everyone. Serena turned to Michael and smiled at him. "Michael"  
  
"Serena" Michael smiled back at the woman who made him realise how important Maria was to him.  
  
"Thank you for everything, Michael. Thank you for helping me to put Rath behind me." Serena looked beyond Michael and smiled at Maria. "And thank you too, Maria."  
  
Maria couldn't help but smile and push past Michael to hug her new friend.  
  
"Oh Serena! I'm gonna miss you so much!"  
  
The gang watched as Mekhi, Serena and Rohan left, each saddened by the thought that they would never see them again. Liz turned and smiled at her seven friends.  
  
"Guys, I have something to tell you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
7 MONTHS LATER  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention please?" Max stood and tapped a fork against his crystal champagne glass. Everyone turned to look at the best man who was just a tiny bit tipsy.  
  
"I'm not much of a talker, so I'll make this short and sweet. I'd like to propose a toast to the happy couple, Michael and Maria, whom I know will have many happy years together. And after 10 years together, it's about goddam time, Guerin."  
  
"Hear, hear!" Amy Valenti clapped and looked smugly at her new son-in-law.  
  
Max sat back down and put his arm around his now heavily pregnant wife.  
  
"Max Evans, are you ever so slightly drunk?" Liz demanded, a mock-serious expression on her beautiful, glowing face.  
  
Max smiled and hiccupped. He looked over at each of the familiar faces in the banquet room. Alex and Isabel were deep in conversation with Philip and Diane, Alex's arm rested across the back of Isabel's chair as Isabel stroked her tiny bump. She was only 4 months gone but she had already named their son, Paul Rohan Whitman.  
  
Tess and Kyle were next to them, arguing over which tasted better, the soup or the cake. Tess seemed to be winning. Chloe and Christina were chasing Josh around the large room. Josh was happy that he was going to have another sister, but he kept pestering Tess and Kyle to have another baby because he wanted a brother.  
  
Josh could feel his father's eyes on him and he turned around to smile and wave at him. Max waved back and winked at his son. Max turned to look at Michael and Maria who sat in the middle of the table. Michael sat back in his chair, his tie loose and his top buttons opened as he smiled while watching Maria have an animated conversation with her mother. Jim Valenti playfully bounced Ella on his knee as Chloe and Christina came running around him.  
  
Michael turned his attention away from his new bride and found Max watching him. The two men smiled at each other as Michael rolled his eyes at Maria and Amy. Max raised his glass of champagne to Michael, who did the same, both men silently toasting to many happy, uneventful years together. 


End file.
